One of the devices for converting electric energy into light is an organic electro luminescence (EL) device. The organic EL device has a structure in which an organic light emitting layer is interposed between two electrodes. For example, in Patent Document 1, one electrode is a solid electrode, and an organic light emitting layer and the other electrode are linear.
In addition, in Patent Document 2, an adjusting resistor is disposed between a driving circuit and each pixel. The adjusting resistor is disposed to adjust current density flowing in each pixel.
Further, in Patent Document 3, by making the length of wiring from a connector to the scanning electrode redundant in an organic EL display including a scanning electrode and a data electrode, resistance values of these wirings become approximately identical to each other. Accordingly, it is possible to suppress a variation in the luminance of a display element.